He's Finally Mine and I'm Finally His
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: What happened after Robbie kissed Cat at the Cow Wow? Where did she run to? Why did she run? Read to find out! WARNING: lots of CABBIE FLUFF! read and review!


A/N: My new fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! WARNIING: major Cabbie fluff!

**Cat POV**

I cant believe it. Robbie just kissed me.

I don't know what to think. I mean I really like him, and hes really sweet and cute...

What am I saying? Robbie is my best friend...i cant possibly...oh no! I am!

As reality came back to me, I quickly got up and ran. Ran as fast as I could.

I hoped on my bike and peddled away from the Cow Wow dance.

I parked my bike outside the front of the school and ran inside, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

I didn't know where to go. I just sat there. In the middle of the hall. My face in my hands. Crying.

Suddenly, the front doors flung open. I picked my head up to see Jade.

She had a concerned look on her face, with a hint of sympathy.

A lot of people don't know this, but Jade is one of my best friends.

She has a heart. Although she tries to hide it, she can never hide it with me.

She sat next to me and patted my back as I continued to cry.

"Cat. Are you okay? What happened? Did Robbie hurt you? Ill take my fist a shove it up-"

"No he didn't hurt me!" I suddenly screamed. "He did the total opposite."

"Then why are you crying?" she asked, a bit more calm.

"I-I t-think...I'm in love with Robbie..." I stuttered, I bit shocked about what I had just admitted.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Because...hes one of my best friends...w-what if I ruin our friendship?...what if I mess it all up with him and he never talks to me again? What if-" she cut me off.

"Cat! That will never happen! Robbie loves you to pieces!"

"How do you know?"

"Oh my god! The cut outs? The song he sang to you? He asked you to Prome and he asked you to be his date tonight! Cat! He just kissed you!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You both love each other! Why is this so difficult?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm sorry Cat. But do you know how frustrating it is to watch my best friend walk around clueless to her 'true love' standing right in front of her? You two are perfect for each other. I might not like Robbie too much, but hes perfect for you."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. But what you shouldn't have done is run away from him."

"Oh no! What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I said, as I started to cry again.

"Ill text Beck and tell him to get Robbie over here."

"No I don't know if I'm ready-"

"Shush" she spat at me as she continued to type.

**Robbie POV**

Here I am. Sitting alone on a picnic table. After my best friend ran away from me.

Why cant I ever get it right? She held my hand (no matter how sweaty it was), she admitted she should have gone to the dance with me, and last but not least, she actually kissed me back when I kissed her.

Oh no. Here comes Beck.

The last thing I need right now is to talk to "Mr. Perfect".

He gets what ever he wants and has a happy relationship with girl he loves.

"Hey Robbie. What happened?" He asked sitting next to me, where Cat _was_ sitting.

"I don't know what your talking about..." I lied.

"Yes you do. What happened between you and Cat?"

He knows everything.

"Well we were sitting here and she held my hand. Even though it was sweaty! Then she said she was sorry she didn't go to the dance with me. Then after then song I did something horrible..."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her...and she kissed back! But then she ran away..."

"Go talk to her."

"What?...No! Why?"

"Because. Cat is sitting in the middle of the hallway right now crying because she is in love with you." he said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"Jade is in there comforting her and texted me to tell you to get your butt in there and win her heart."

**Cat POV**

a few minutes went by and Jades phone went off.

She got up and walked out.

Thanks. Now I'm alone and heart broken.

I put my head back in my hands and wept.

"Hey..." a familiar voice rang in my ears as I picked up my head to see Robbie standing by the doorway, looking just as nervous as I was.

"Hi..." I replied shyly. Standing up.

He walked towards me.

"Cat...are you crying?" he asked gently, wiping a tear of my cheek with his thumb.

I couldn't take it anymore. My emotions were building up inside like a volcano that was about to explode.

I barreled myself into him, wrapping my arms around his torso and crying into his shirt.

"I love you Robbie..." I mumbled into his chest.

"W-what?"

"I love you Robbie!" I screamed looking up at him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I never should have ran away from you. I'm so sorry. I loved it when you kissed me. I felt these fireworks all over like I've never felt before. It was amazing and I'm so sorry I didn't notice it before. I understand if you don't love me back..."

"Why would you think that? Of course I love you Cat. I've loved you since the first day we met. Caterina Valentine you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!...and I think your swell..." he finished.

I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him. For the second time tonight, me and Robbie, there, just us and no one else.

I felt him snake his hands around my waist as he pulled me as close as he could. I moved my hands around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

It slowly became more passionate.

It felt like forever. We were lost in our own world. Just me and him. We finally found each other.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a minute, we separated, in need of air.

Neither of us said a word. We were lost in each others eyes.

I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Is my hand sweaty?" he asked

I looked down at our hands. His hand wasn't sweaty at all actually.

"No." I replied. "Its perfect."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I loved his smile.

We walked out of Hollywood Arts together. Hand in hand.

He was finally mine, and I was finally his.


End file.
